yours,mine and ours
by ishipgreysanatomy
Summary: They love each other a lot but one thing opposing their love is their Children whom hate each other.Will their love withstand the hatred of their children (AU story).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys in this fandom. This is the 1****st**** time I am trying my hand at writing ffs. I have been reading ffs here for two years now finally decided to write one my main pairings are Merder my otp and Slexie.I have many ideas in my head for stories but this one stuck in my head. Also I will be damn happy if someone wants to be my Beta and help me mapping out this story so pls PM me for it. So get set and enjoy the ride.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Shit! I am damn late" said Meredith as she rushed into the attending's lounge. She changed her from her scrubs and changed into a plum dress and quickly applied Kohl and a lip-gloss. "

Mer jumped "aahhhh" and then sighed "Cristina you scared me" she huffed.

"Hey hey whites gotten into you and why are dressed like Barbie"Cristina said.

"I am going out with someone" she said and quickly packed her bag and shut the locker.

"With the mystery guy with whom you are always busy? When am I going to meet him?" Cristina questioned.

"I don't know when and stop interrogating me" she replied. She took one last glance at the mirror and said "bye Cris I gotta go see ya later" with that she rushed out leaving a very confused Cristina behind.

Meredith ran through the hospital pushing through the crowd when she finally reached outside and saw no one there she sighed and looked at her angrily "he is late again" she muttered. She waited for 15 minutes getting angrier each passing minute. "Stupid, Bastard I knew it he would be late dammit ".Finally a Porsche Cayenne came and stopped in front of her she quickly jumped in the shotgun seat.

"You know I hate you" she said angrily the guy next to her chuckled and said "I know you love me"

"Fuck you Derek Christopher Shepherd you made me wait 15 minutes in the damn rain" she glared.

"You know what will make you better" he said, "what" she gritted through her teeth.

"This" he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and all her anger vanished and she leaned over to kiss him deeply. They finally parted apart Derek glanced at his watch and said "lets go we are late" with that he left SGMW.

During the ride both of them were silent lost in their thoughts. Derek glanced over Meredith she was playing with her watched noticed she looked a little nervous and said "Mer stop doing that everything will be fine". "What if they don't like me Derek?" "Mer they will adore you and they are desperately waiting to meet you" "ok I believe you" and again everything fell into silence.

Derek finally reached the destination "We are here lets go". Meredith contemplated from moving outside "Come on Mer lets go" she took a deep breath and got outside the car. Derek took her hand started moving towards the place they were supposed to go. Meredith finally looked up and saw the big white house with a beautiful exterior in front of her now she was more scared than before." Come on Mer lets rip the band aid off".

With that he opened the door to the large house and called out "Guys we are here" no reply "Guys were are you come out" he looked towards Mer who was uneasy and ushered her in "Mer come inside" with that she took one last deep breath and stepped into the foyer.

All of a Sudden out of nowhere a huge bucket of cold water was poured on her she looked up in and saw a big empty bucket hanging above her.

Both of them looked at each other in horror and gasped.

A/N: So here is the 1st part hope you all will like it and please review and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys. I am back with chapter 2. A lot of you have been waiting for it so here it is.**  
Chapter two- Introductions  
They looked at each other in total shock, either of them not comprehending what just happened there. Some minutes later Derek regained his senses and looked at Meredith "oh my god Mer are you fine, you are all wet". Hearing his voice she too snapped out of her shock and replied "I am fine Der". Looking at her Derek saw she was shivering and shouted "Suzie come here" a middle aged woman comes running in the foyer and gasps on what she sees there "For the love of god what happened". "I don't know and please take Mer to the restroom and maybe give her some of your clothes I don't want her catching pneumonia". Suzie turned towards Mer and said "I am so sorry madam, please come with me before you freeze off". Meredith looked at her unsure and glanced at Derek who said "Go with her Mer. You look like you need a hot shower" and smiled at her and she gave him a small smile too and with that she turned to the older woman waiting for her and said "let's go "in a small voice.  
So they went down the hall towards a corridor and as soon she was out of earshot Derek's face became full of rage and his voice full of anger and shouted "LUCAS,NOAH,PATRICK,ABBY,MILLIE MEETING IN MY ROOM NOW" with that he stomped up the stairs angrily.

Meanwhile in the other part of house Meredith followed Suzie like a scared rabbit she had no idea what just had happened she was still a little shocked, she just kept following her in daze not even realizing that Suzie had stopped and she bumped into her "I am so sorry " she said to Suzie. "It's ok dear, here is the bathroom, make yourself comfortable and take a hot shower while I arrange some clothes for you "she said and smiled and with she left Meredith in search for some clothes.  
Now alone Meredith finally she got a chance to collect herself and looked at her appearance in the mirror and grimaced, she looked like a wet, shivering cat. She felt cold now and a hot shower looked tempting to her and she finally decided to take one. Stripping out of her soggy and wet clothes she entered the shower, the first few drops of hot water gave her relief from the cold. She tried to relax and gather her nerves for what was going to happen next, but the more she thought about the more nervous she felt. She shook her head in attempt to stop her thoughts from straying and making her nervous. She was already nervous with this dinner, she knew it was going to be hard for the family to accept her but she hadn't expected her welcome like this but she knew in her heart this was not going to be easier.  
As the hot water ran out she knew she had to leave but she was still nervous and wanted to hide in this bathroom. But she had to get out not for her but Derek's sake, so she quickly stepped out of the shower and found the towel hanging near the door she quickly wrapped around herself and slowly opened the door to see if she was alone as she scanned out she took a deep breath and sighed, she was glad to be alone, moving further out she found some clothes waiting for her on a table must be kept by Suzie she guessed and quickly dressed herself in them. They were a little lose for her but they did not looked like Suzie's clothes as they appeared to be expensive she wondered who's it was but did dwell on that thought much she gathered some courage and began to move towards the main hall.  
It was time to face the music.

Meanwhile upstairs in one of the rooms Derek was pacing angrily in front of 5 children. The children stood in a line afraid of him with their heads down no one dared to move or speak they had never seen him so hungry.  
Finally he had enough and he said "Who had done this?"No response.  
Again he said "who did that tell me?" No reply.  
"Someone reply to me "he shouted. Hearing this all 5 of them looked in shocked a small girl in the middle started crying hearing her father shout.  
Hearing her cries Derek's anger melted and he stopped pacing and sighed and stooped down in front of the little girl and said "I am so sorry Millie, I am really very sorry baby" with that he took the little girl in his arms. The girl's cries slowed down and he soothed her back to calm her more "Daddy is sorry baby. Please stop crying"  
"You shouted at us" said a boy who was a little older than the girl.  
"I am sorry Liam but I had to" he reasoned. "I had to cause neither of you were answering to me".  
"I am sorry daddy, but we were scared of you" said an older girl.  
"I am so sorry I was angry but the deed you did down there was so bad of you". "What you did there was so embarrassing; you shouldn't have done that to a guest, a guest who is important to me"  
All the children hung their heads down in shame and muttered a chorused "Sorry" in reply.  
"Ok kiddos stop with that face and come down and meet someone important and behave yourself in front of her" he said.  
"Ok daddy" replied everyone. "Good and now I am going to go downstairs you all come down soon too, I want you all to make a good impression of yourselves" with that he went downstairs.  
The gang waited till he was completely out of range and then someone said "Our plan backfired".  
"Yes it did badly" said an older girl.  
"I don't want to meet her" said an older boy in the Troup.  
"What if she is a witch" said the girl.  
"Or kills small children" muttered a small boy.  
"What if she is nice and had chocolates with her" said Millie  
"Shush Millie, even if she does she might kill us with that chocolates" said the older boy.  
"Let's just go down and meet her I am sure we just have to bear her once" the older girl said.  
"Ok lets go and get done with it" said the older boy and with that all marched down the stairs.  
When they came downstairs they were met with an odd sight.

Derek went down the stairs thinking everything will be alright now; he hoped everything will be alright now he really wanted this to work out. As he reached the hall he saw Meredith sitting on the sofa uncomfortably looking very nervous.  
"Hey there" he said. 'Where were you?" she questioned.  
"Sorry had a family emergency" he said.  
"Is everything all right" she asked."Yes it is, everything is okay" he replied.  
Meredith looked a little unsure which was noticed by Derek "hey everything will be fine don't worry".  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes absolutely" with that he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss eased some of her worries and she too kissed him back. They were so engrossed in each other that they totally forgot the 5 children which had came down and were looking at them is total shock. They quickly broke apart when someone cleared their throat. They both had mortified look on their faces. No one spoke until Millie came forward and glared at Meredith and said "MY DADDY".

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay hope this update makes up for it and pls pls reply I love your reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


End file.
